


[podfic] i found a martyr (he told me that i'd never)

by magenta_llama



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (it's extremely brief and dealt with immediately!), Avenger Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon was just a suggestion, Clint Barton Jumps Off Buildings, Couch Cuddles, Deaf Clint Barton, First Date, Fluff, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Oral Sex, Parkour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, So much kissing, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Uses They/Them Pronouns, Trans Clint Barton, everyone lives in the tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta_llama/pseuds/magenta_llama
Summary: Clint leans forward to get a glimpse of Bucky Barnes as he walks onto the stage, and promptly manages to snort coffee onto his microphone. The Bucky that is casually strolling across to the little podium looks nothing like the grubby Winter Soldier version Clint has gotten used to watching when he lurks around the tower. Instead he’s dressed in what looks like a slightly updated version of his old army uniform, minus one sleeve to show off the metal plates of his arm.Or: How Clint and Bucky figure out they like like each other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] i found a martyr (he told me that i'd never)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i found a martyr (he told me that i'd never)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842742) by [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/pseuds/GreyishBlue). 



A podfic of the gorgeous work by my amazing friend who I am deeply fond of and treasure dearly, GreyishBlue <3 You are incredible, I love every single fic of yours and I hope I did this one justice. 

[Google Drive Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PMHoxkyFTtI4Gn56AY-8WEZMufmm0tof/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
